This invention relates to soft, multifunctional carriers which transport equipment, such as hunting equipment, hunting bows, compound bows, hunting gear, camping gear, hiking gear and animal antlers for camping, fishing and/or hunting. The equipment can be placed on or hung from a tree or the like and act as a backrest or cushion and provide access to the equipment transported for hunting, camping or fishing purposes. The carrier can be utilized in conjunction with an elevated tree stand or as a storage area on or near ground level.
Soft flexible bow cases and backpacks are known in the art and are used by hunters to transport bows from a hunter's vehicle to, for example, a location in the woods, such as a hunter's stand or blind where the hunter is camouflaged with the surrounding area. Such cases and backpacks are typically only for a single purpose such as carrying a bow or gear to the field.
Compound bows, archery bows and cross bows are used for hunting and include a mechanical pulley and cam with a stringing arrangement to reduce user effort and strength in propelling an arrow. The bow typically may have an attachment for carrying a quiver and arrows. The combination is especially bulky for transport. Further, some states and/or jurisdictions require disablement of the bow during transportation to discourage the poaching of animals. This is accomplished by making it more difficult to setup and employ the bow in a quick and efficient manner. Disablement of the bow requires one to stop to and engage the bow before properly utilizing the bow. These actions cause enough of a delay to allow a poached animal to escape.
Multifunctional bow cases and backpacks are known in the art for delivering or carrying the bow, case or pack and converting to another device or use. Examples of bow carriers include U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,693, which details a bow case and a detachable tree form blind, U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,502, which details a carrying case that converts into a hunting vest, U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,774, which details as a crossbow carrying case, U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,957, which details an archery bow case that doubles as a blind combination, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,495, which details a crossbow case. Examples of backpacks include U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,114, which details a backpack able to carrying a hunting bow, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,887, which details a backpack for an archery bow.
Examples of multifunctional or convertible backpacks include U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,481, which teaches a combination backpack and seat cushion, U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,575, which teaches a combination cushion and backpack, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,531, which teaches a cushion for use in wrapping around a tree.
Specialty carriers for carrying antlers into the field in a manner which causes minimal damage to the antlers, which allows for the hunter's safety and which creates a minimal amount of noise during transport are also known. Antlers are used in hunting as a means for attracting wild game into an area. In the most common use, antlers are attached to a tree and either scraped against the tree or cause noise by striking the antlers against one another. The antlers can be authentic antlers taken from a previously killed animal, naturally cast or shed antlers, or can be synthetically made or purchased. Once in the field there is a need to properly secure the antlers to make them accessible in the hunting location and so that they can be properly used in a short amount of time. Examples of antler securing apparatus include U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,626 which describes a remote controlled antler rattler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,664 which details another embodiment of a remote controlled antler rattler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,641 which details a synthetic antler for attracting animals, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,333 which teaches a pack for carrying hunting equipment employing a means of transporting antlers from a recently harvested deer.
While at a hunting or fishing location, the hunter or sportsman makes the area their temporary base of operations. This base of operations can be a cave, a wooded area, a marsh, or any other area which offers the protection sought. While at a location, the hunter must be quiet and still so as to not be seen by the game being hunted. A camouflaged or hidden area is desired, which may involve being camouflaged by trees. Trees can provide protection while the hunter is on the ground and seeking refuge in or behind a series of trees. The hunter may also be physically located in a tree stand as a tree stand allows the hunter to be 3 to 35 foot off of the ground and out of sight of the animal.
Since the hunter can expect to wait a significant amount of time for the game to enter the area, comfort becomes a key element in keeping still and being quiet. Devices which improve comfort aid the hunter. In addition, any device chosen must minimize noise, as even minute noises can scare off an animal.
Additionally, there exists a need for a storage system for the gear the hunter needs and has transported. This gear includes hunting calls, hunting scents, additional ammunition, food, and drink. Storing this equipment prevents the equipment from being damaged on the ground and prevents the area from appearing occupied and/or unnatural to potential game.
A combination or multifunctional device which allows for the transport of hunting equipment and provides other advantages such as comfort and storage for equipment is desired in the art.